oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Bevel
Billy Bevel is a character that first appeared in Season 1. He is Olie's next-door neighbor and bestest pal. The school has a student Mrs. Triangle. Appearences * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * The Baby Bot Chase (2003) * The Great Defender of Fun (2002) *Sexy Hot Tub Fun (2014) *Hardore Teacher Sesh (2014) *Various cheap Pornos (2015-2016) *Sister Fister (2016) *A Chuck E Cheese Christmas (archival footage only) Voices * Joshua Tucci (1998-2002) * Kristopher Clarke (2002-2004) Billy in popular culture * Billy's first voice Joshua Tucci will play Passify in a new film called Sausage Pool in 2018 and Tucci will also voice Marisaur in the new CEC short film called Blooming Flowers. * Billy's voice Kristopher Clarke will play Munchy in Partyman's World (A CEC film and sequel to Chuck E Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 from 1999 when it comes out in 2017) * He will make a cameo TV appearance in Partyman's World with Joshua Tucci voicing him in a cameo (the only time that a Disney show and a CEC show appeared in a film together). Also, His second voice will play Munchy in the spin-off to Chuck E Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 called Munch and the Galaxy Racers (the only time Kristopher Clarke voiced another character). * He appeared as a puppet at Disney Junior Live on Stage during the Playhouse Disney era from 2001 to 2004 along with Zowie and Olie and his voice is recorded to a vocal track by Joshua Tucci. * In 2019, His second voice actor Kristopher Clarke will have a role to provide the speaking voice of Munchy in Candy Racers (A CEC film) Also, His first voice will also play the singing voice of Munchy in the same film. * In 2017, Kristopher Clarke will play Munch Junior in Mr. Munch Escaped the Restaurant (A CEC short) . * In 2018, His second voice will also play Cha Cha the Tree Frog in Tracy Tree and the Escape of Revenge (A Rainforest Café film). * Also in 2019 along with the release of Candy Racers, Joshua Tucci's original voice for Billy will appear in archival footage viewed by Tracy Tree in the second Rainforest Café film called Tracy Tree's Friends where Tracy Tree is voiced by Susan Roman (who also plays Fifi in the fourth-sixth seasons). * In 2020 Tucci will voice Plammer in the CEC film Fly with Me along with Jaret Reddick, Robert Gotcher, Joe Spano.Chris Hill and Annagrey Labasse (the first CEC film to use CEC actors alongside Rolie Polie Olie's actors since Mr. Munch Escapes the Restaurant in 2018 and Candy Racers in 2019) * In 2019 along with the release of the two films, Joshua Tucci will play the speaking voice of Munchy while Kristopher Clarke does the singing for that character. * In 2016, His two voices will play Frenchfry in the 2017 film Franny's Feet:The Movie. * In 2017, His first voice will also play Tracy Tree's singing voice in the 2017 Rainforest Cafe film called Tracy Tree and the Escape of the Monster Clubhouse * In 2018, Joshua Tucci will play Munchy in the 2017 film Chuck E Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 2 alongside Jaret Reddick, Robert Gotcher, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Hill and Earl Fisher. * In 2019, Kristopher Clarke will voice Munch Junior in the new Christmas special called A Chuck E Cheese Christmas. Joshua Tucci will also provide Munch Junior's singing voice. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heros Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Reacurring chracter Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Olie's best friends Category:Siblings Category:Babies kids Category:Bevels Category:The Baby Bot Chase characters Category:The Great Defender of Fun characters Category:Schoolkids Category:Cute characters Category:Students